In Love
by alezanella
Summary: Minha vida mudou quando você chegou.


**Título:** In Love  
**Autora:** Alessandra Zanella e Nicoli Valduga  
**Shipper:** Skandar/Anna  
**Censura:** Livre  
**Gênero:** Comédia/Romance  
**OBS:** A fic terá Pov, que é a mistura dos personagem para narrar a fic. Ex: [Skandar's pov on] é quando ele começa a narrar a história e [Skanda's pov off] é quando ele termina de narrar. Para os que não entenderam, vocês vão enteder ao longo da fic.  
Querem que eu poste o prólogo?

**Prólogo:**

Quando conheci Anna, era um dia lindo de sol e eu estava indo até a casa do meu amigo, Edward. Nós estávamos de férias e iríamos combinar de dar uma festa naquela noite. Eu estava realmente feliz, porque Bin, quer dizer, Binki, era a garota que eu estava afim e ela estaria lá, e provavelmente eu ficaria com ela. O problema é que depois daquela tarde, à tarde em que eu a conheci, a melhor pessoa da minha vida, muitas dessas coisas não aconteceram e eu só tinha olhos para uma pessoa.

**Capítulo 1 - And my life changes when you arrive**

[Skandar's pov on]

_- Skan? O que você acha de darmos uma festa hoje?_ - falou Edward com empolgação.

- Cara, você é bem esperto!

_- É, eu sei que sou!_ - Ele não era muito inteligente e todos sabiam disso. _- Então vem aqui em casa e terminamos de combinar!_

- Ok, estou indo! Tchau! - Antes que Edward pudesse falar alguma coisa, desliguei o telefone. Coloquei meu All Star vermelho e saí em direção a casa dele. Nos meus fones estava tocando Snow, do Red Hot Chilli Peppers. Quando estava na esquina da casa de Edward, vi uma garota de patins vindo em minha direção e nossa colisão seria inevitável. Esbarrei de frente com ela e caímos no chão.

- Hey! Você tem que ter mais cuidado quando anda de patins por aí! - falei com a mão na cabeça.

- Me desculpe! - ela falou num tom sem graça. - Eu não queria te machucar, você está bem?

- Estou! - levantei e enquanto ela tirava os patins, eu fiquei observando-a. Ela parecia com a Leighton Meester[red]*[/red] e era bem bonita. Estava vestindo uma calça jeans skinny e uma camiseta preta estampado Strokes em azul.

- Err... como é seu nome? - perguntei enquanto ela ia se levantando.

- Eu sou Anna Madison, eu sou nova por aqui! E você? - falou com um sorriso fofo.

- Skandar Keynes, prazer. Você já deve ter me visto em algum lugar! - falei convensido.

- Ah! Skandar Keynes? O que fez as Crônicas de Nárnia?

- É isso mesmo! Então, você gostou do filme? - OMG! o que eu estava falando?

- Muito! - Ela falou com um sorriso lindo. Eu tinha que admitir que estava encantada por ela. Era linda, parecia inteligente! É perfeita!

- Hm, que bom! Err.. se eu te fizesse um convite, você aceitaria? - falei meio sem jeito, já estava esperando um "NÃO!" bem grande na minha cara.

- Ah, depende! - Nesse momento meu espírito estava pulando de felicidade.

- É que amigo vai dar uma festa na casa dele hoje, você gostaria de ir?

- Então, como eu sou nova aqui, não sei se minha mãe vai deixar, mas eu vou falar com ela! Me passa seu telefone, aí eu te ligo e digo se vou ou não! - falou com seu sorriso. Ele era realmente lindo, aliás, tudo nela era lindo!

- Claro! É 94895046*

- Ok, então eu te ligo! - ela deu um beijo na minha bochecha, o que me fez suspirar. Parece meio gay, mas foi assim. Então ela atravessou a rua e eu dobrei a esquina, indo até a casa de Edward. Ele estava me esperando no jardim.

- Oi Skandar! Já chegou? - falou com uma cara confusa.

- Não, tô lá na esquina, bocó! É claro que eu estou aqui! - Fiz uma cara de "dã, que óbvio, não?". Terminamos de combinar a festa e depois ficamos falando algumas besteiras. Então fui para minha casa me arrumar, afinal, tinha uma festa para ir. Derrepente meu celular tocou.

Final do capítulo 1.

**And my life changes when you arrive** - Tradução: _E a minha vida mudou quando você chegou._

**Capítulo 2 - You are really, hm, gay?**

- Alô?! - já sabia que era a Anna.

_- Oi Skandar! Liguei para avisar que vou a festa! Mas você não me disse onde é!_

- A gente pode se encontrar na esquina onde nós nos conhecemos?

_- Pode ser!_ - ela falou com uma voz confusa.

- Então as 19:45? Pode ser?

_- Ok! Estarei lá! Beijo!_

- Beijo princesa! - OFMG! Nãããão, ela deve estar me achando um cafajeste!

_- Hã?_ - ela falou em tom de indignação.

- Não, nada! Esquece! - falei desligando o telefone no mesmo momento.

[Skandar's pov off]

[Anne's pov on]

Depois que o Skandar desligou o telefone comecei a pensar no "beijo princesa!" que ele me disse. Fui até o espelho e comecei a falar com o meu reflexo.

- Que sem noção! Como ele foi falar isso? Mas agora tenho que me arrumar, afinal, já falei que iria! - terminei de me arrumar e fiquei um pouco no computador. Estava tocando Coldplay e eu fui até minha cama e me sentei. De repente meu irmão abriu a porta e começou a falar sem parar.

- Anna, posso falar com você?

- Claro que pode! - falei em um tom desconfiado.

- Bom, ouvi você falando com o Skandar. Você está namorando com ele? - meu irmão só poderia estar louco!

- Estava na extenção do telefone, seu idiota? Não né William! A gente é só amigos! - falei com uma cara de confusa.

- Estava sim! Mas, você tem certeza que são só amigos? - ele falou com uma cara maliciosa.

- É claro! Mas eu não posso fazer nada se você não acredita! - falei séria.

- Tá ok! Eu acredito em você!

- Mas ele é lindo! - falei envergonhada. Eu contava muitas coisas minhas para o meu irmão, pois ele me entendia e eu realmente confiava nele. Ele começou a rir.

- Ah, eu sabia! Você não consegue esconder nada de mim! Mas ele é PERFEITO! - ele gritou na palavra "perfeito".

- Hã? William, você tá bem? - falei com cara de confusa novamente, afinal, isso era um pouco gay. Ok, era muito gay!

- Estou... - ele falou com a cabeça baixa.

- Tem certeza? - Ele se aproximou e sentou na cama ao meu lado.

- Você tem que prometer não falar nada com o papai e com a mamãe sobre esse assunto!

- Nossa, mas é tão importante assim? - falei em tom de preocupação.

- Anna, você é a pessoa que eu mais confio, então eu não consigo esconder isso de você!

- William, você está me assustando! Fala logo!

- É que os meninos estão me atraindo um pouco há algum tempo! - ele falou ainda com a cabeça baixa.

Final do capítulo 2.

**You are really, hm, gay?** - Tradução: _Você é mesmo, hm, gay?_

**Capítulo 3 - Problems in double William**

Eu fiquei calada por alguns instantes. Só estava pensando na reação dos meus pais. Minha mãe iria querer quase se matar e meu pai ficaria muito decepcionado com Will. Eu estava hipnotizada olhando para o chão.

- Como você vai contar para o papai e para a mamãe? - Eu ainda estava com a cabeça baixa. Ele me olhou como se tivesse cometido um erro grave.

- Anna, esqueça esse assunto! Eu não deveria ter contado para você! Você é realmente muito nova para entender isso. - ignorei sua última fala e continuei com a cabeça baixa.

- Já até sei o que vai acontecer. Mamãe vai chorar até desidratar e o papai vai te mandar embora e nossa família vai ficar em crise. - ele me olhou assustado. - E o papai vai te deserdar da família. E além disso, você vai arrumar um namorado e vai acabar morando com ele. E eu vou ser uma filha única, que sente saudades do ex-irmão. - continuei encarando o chão.

- O que você acha de contar para a mamãe? - Ele falou fitando meus olhos.

- Acho que você deveria esperar um pouco. E trate de esperar sozinho. Não arrume um namorado. - falei séria.

- Eu já tenho um namorado! - ele falou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Problemas em dobro William... Quem é o garoto?

- Sabe o Chuck? - afirmei com a cabeça. - Então, é ele! - falou e no mesmo instante começou a corar como uma garotinha apaixonada.

- O Chuck, o Chuck... - fiquei falando como se fosse uma coisa óbvia. - não tinha alguém melhorzinho que ele?

- Não fale mal dele Anna, afinal, ele já é da família! - fiz uma cara de indignação.

- Fale que ele é da família quando for expulso e deserdado dela. - falei saindo do meu quarto. Fui até a cozinha, onde olhei pro relógio, eram 19:47! Eu estava atrasadíssima. Acho que Skandar não deve estar mais lá! Mas não custa eu ir até lá, não é?

[Anna's pov off]

Final do capítulo 3.

**Problems in double William** - Tradução: _Problemas em dobro William._


End file.
